1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet-oxidation apparatus which is a kind of semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and to a wet-oxidation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wet-oxidation apparatus, a combustion-starting operation and a combustion-completing operation are conducted for every set of processing wafer which may be a single wafer or a small number of wafers. This is a cause of a lowering of throughput of the apparatus.